<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consequences by Riian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192036">Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riian/pseuds/Riian'>Riian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Blindfolds, Branding, Burns, Choking, Degradation, Gore, Graphic Description of Injury, Gunplay, Guns, Interrogation, M/M, Nail Torture, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Hand Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sensory Deprivation, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Torture, Waterboarding, disassociation as a coping mechanism, forced cum swallowing, forced dislocation and relocation of joints, forced drowning, gun jobs???, keep your bones in their sockets kids!, loss of bloodflow to limbs, non-traditional waterboarding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riian/pseuds/Riian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>April had been careless. He’d been careless and now they’d have to move to the first backup plan. At least all that was left was for December to infiltrate, flick a switch and then come get him. But that’s not all of it...</p>
<p>Please be weary of tags!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mob/Utsuki Chikage, Unnamed Male Characters/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place directly before Off-Label Ibuprofen, but does not require you to have read that beforehand.</p>
<p>Last warning: Check The Tags</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April had been careless. He’d been careless and now they’d have to move to the first backup plan. At least he’d been able to plant the chip holding the virus that would destroy this entire branch. All that was left was for December to infiltrate, flick a switch and then come get him. But that’s not all of it...</p>
<p>A knee right into his diaphragm as a rag is pulled tightly around his eyes, heavy duty rope already rubbing the skin of his arms and wrists. It was nothing new, rather it was more the trade standard if he was to be honest, if only a little more rough. It certainly wasn’t the first time he’d been through this treatment, and far from the tenth if he included the training sessions five years ago. April pondered if his captors would notice this from the scars littering his torso when they inevitably turn to stripping him to bruise and slice him. That would be a while away, he decided, as he felt his back hit a wall and his head held up by a hand gripping his hair.</p>
<p>“Let’s make this simple. What are you doing here?” Keeping silent, April clenches his jaw in preparation of the fist that lands square on his lip and knocks his whole head to the side. He curses internally, tongue flicking out to taste metal from his now busted lip. The guy has knuckles of some sort, sharp ones, and April realises from how the ropes around his arms are tied that these aren’t the kind of low branch, one-time agents he can go against while restrained. </p>
<p>“Well I guess it’s never this easy, huh?” Another voice, and this time it’s a heavy boot in his side which sends him to the floor. April’s barely able to react in time, keeping his head from hitting the concrete at full force only for the same boot to land on his head and grind downwards. “Well, judging from your responses this ain’t your first time. You know what comes next, right?” </p>
<p>April’s about to respond when he feels pressure on his shoulder and his eyes blow open behind the blindfold as a sickening pop drowns out his grunt, pain flooding his left shoulder as the joint dislocates. He kind of wishes he’d popped one of August’s homemade painkillers before infiltrating. As the pain settles into a nasty throb and his heavy panting evens out again he remembers that August is on the other side of the mic in his piercing. He needs to keep sending signals.</p>
<p>“Come on, it’s a pain for us too. We’d like to finish this as quickly as possible, you know?” One more voice, his initial assessment was correct: there are three men. He lets his voice out more when the joint is popped back into place, groaning at the stabbing sensation. So far they haven’t done anything he hasn’t experienced before but the efficiency and precision sets him on high alert as he’s dragged up by the arm and to another area of the room. </p>
<p>“Wanna speak yet? I’d rather not have to do this, messy clean up and all that.” He’s shoved against some kind of edge and winces as it digs deep into the forming bruise on his abdomen. A hand tangles into his hair and grips hard, and it’s all the warning he gets before his head is pushed under. </p>
<p>‘<i>So that’s what this is; a sink.</i>’ He’s calm, training kicking in like second nature as he feels the water flood into his ears and around his nose and mouth. He puts up a little resistance for show, and around 30 seconds later he’s out, panting a little and hair sticking to his face. The grip in his hair doesn’t falter as he’s pushed down again, this time hitting the bottom of the sink with a thud. April hopes it didn’t slightly deafen August as he regulates the rate at which he exhales, again resisting at around the 40 second mark.</p>
<p>“You wanna talk now? Come on, who sent you? Who do you work for?” He isn’t even given time to respond, head pushed under once more. April startles a little upon feeling a hand wrap around his neck and tighten, a bit of water entering his system as he fights to maintain his focus. He squeezes his eyes shut once his head starts to lighten, instincts trying to kick in to fight against the hold when he feels something prod his back, and then sear through his turtleneck onto bare skin. He jerks upwards, gasping for air, and lets out a pained noise before the metal rod is removed from his skin. </p>
<p>April registers that they must’ve heated it up while he was under as he’s left to collapse to the floor. He just manages to stabilise his breathing when he feels the rod at his neck and he whimpers, skin screaming at the hot metal. He barely registers one of the men questioning him further before his mind shuts itself off and his body takes over, voice screaming and groaning and limbs straining against their restraints in an attempt to get away from the rod scalding his skin off area by area. </p>
<p>April floats back to awareness to the feeling of fists, knees and boots hitting and digging into the fresh burns. He’s in an almost foetal position and his hair is still dripping wet. They must have waterboarded him some more before the beating began, and April can only whimper as a boot connects with his shoulder, sending a jolt of pain through his body. They’d given his other shoulder a similar treatment, both of them throbbing before it’s interrupted by a different kind of throb as he feels he’s legs slowly grow numb.</p>
<p>“It’d be a shame to lose your legs, right?” It’s the first man who speaks, the ropes around April’s upper thighs tightening impossibly more. He can’t feel them but knows he’s being repositioned by rough hands into a kneeling position. </p>
<p>“If you won’t use that pretty mouth to talk then maybe we’ll use it for something else.” The blindfold is ripped from his head and April finds a semiautomatic pistol pointed between his eyes. It takes a little bit for his eyes to adjust to the lighting and when they do he sees the safety unlocked. The man smirks down at him, moving the muzzle to caress his bloodied cheek. “Loosen those lips or I shoot, go on.”</p>
<p>April can tell he’s not lying, and lets him slide the gun past his lips. The smirk grows twisted as he pushes the muzzle into the back of his throat repeatedly.</p>
<p>“Haha, you some kind of whore? No wonder we caught you.” Even with his focus on the unlocked gun, ready to duck the moment a finger touches the trigger, April can hear the other two laughing and the clank of light metal on metal. The gun hits the back of his throat once more and he chokes, gag reflex kicking in. </p>
<p>“Enough of that.” April coughs when the gun is removed from his mouth, another man loosening the rope from around his legs. He groans at the feeling of blood rushing back into them and then at their sensitivity as he’s shoved against a wall.</p>
<p>“None of us like resorting to this method, we get squeamish and all that, but you’re pretty tight-lipped-“ “Don’t know about that one, haha.” April feels irritation bubble in the back of his mind, but it’s quickly replaced with dread as his eyes land on the tweezers in the second man’s hands. That dread settles low in his gut when the third man unties his arms and immediately tears a nail from his right hand without warning. April feels tears well up in his eyes but wills his mask to remain despite the bile burning his throat.</p>
<p>“Talk and we’ll stop, easy deal.” The first man tilts his chin up with the spit covered gun as he feels a toenail tear from his left foot, whimper just barely passing through his lips. He maintains his mask through the fifth fingernail and third toenail but the sixth fingernail alongside the gun on his tongue again has a broken sob spilling from his lips. </p>
<p>“Hmph, if you wont talk then we’ll simply have our fun with you.” The gun is shoved roughly into his mouth as the fly in front of him is unbuttoned. “You know what to do, don’t you? And you know what’ll happen if you don’t, don’t you?” </p>
<p>The gun removed from his mouth and placed to his temple, it’s not long before April chokes around the man’s length, gagging at the unpleasant taste and force of the thrusts down his throat. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to distance himself from the reality of the cock in his mouth when he feels a toenail rip excruciatingly from skin. His eyes blow open and tears begin to fall, a pained moan vibrating around the dick still mercilessly sliding down his throat.</p>
<p>“Haha, what a sick fuck. He’s hard.” A hand on his dick has a less pained moan rumbling in the back of his throat but the tears come harder. Squeezing his eyes harder he tries to imagine August or December, and almost hums appreciatively at the blindfold being tied around his head again. April’s about to remove himself fully when he feels the hand on his dick grope at it painfully and another hand move his to pump another cock. </p>
<p>“Fuck, so good. Be a good boy and swallow, yeah?” A hand tangles in his hair before the cock in his mouth stills and pulses as hot bursts of cum slide down his throat. He feels the dick in his hand twitch before more cum spills over it. The man above him slides out of his mouth and April gets a split second to recollect himself before the butt of the handgun makes contact with his head and he slumps to the floor.</p>
<p>“Mate, I’m still half hard here, what the fuck?”</p>
<p>“Then just fuck his arse or mouth now. He can’t fight back when he’s knocked out like this...”</p>
<p>His world fades to black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to think December arrives before the third guy gets to bone a knocked out April but I've left it ambiguous for my fellow freaks. </p>
<p>I still have very mixed feelings about this fic. On one hand I take some kind of childish glee in bullying Chikage and on the other the content is... quite fucked up, if I lay it out clearly. Maybe one day I'll fully warm up to it but for now I hope the two people who requested I take the step up from just interrogation and torture to Mob/Chikage enjoyed this. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>